For The First Time in Forever: The Enchanted Forest
by Holster646
Summary: Second Installment of The Forever Frozen Series. Everything in Arendelle was perfect. Or so they thought. When Elsa awakens the spirits of the Enchanted Forest, it's up to her, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save Arendelle. But what trials will they face? Follow our favorite characters into the Unknown. Continuation of For the First Time in Forever. Rated T to be Safe
1. Prolouge: All is Found

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER: The Enchanted Forest

ROTG & Frozen Xover

Timeline: After For The First Time in Forever, During Frozen II

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS

Prologue: All is Found

Jack's POV

After the Accident

"I asked the Man in the Moon to protect my daughters. He said you would. So that is your destiny." Adgar stood up and spread his arms. I stood up and he embraced me.

When he let go, he said, "Welcome to the family."

He then turned to the door. "Iduna, you can come in now."

A woman came into the room. She was beautiful, with brown hair.

"You must be Jack Frost." She said as she extended her hand.

"Yes."

"I am Iduna. We're so excited to have you with us. Please let me introduce you to the girls." She said as she led me to the door.

"Actually, I met them this morning. We had a snowball fight in the courtyard."

Iduna nodded. "Then, I'll take you to Elsa. She could use a friend right now."

We walked down the halls of the castle. It looked beautiful from the ceiling to the floor.

"Why would Elsa need a friend right now?" I asked her.

She hung her head. "Well, tonight, there was an incident. Elsa and Anna were playing in the ballroom and Elsa hit Anna in the head with her powers."

"Oh no."

"Yes. We took them to the trolls. They healed Anna but told Elsa that her powers were dangerous. Adgar thinks it's best to separate Anna and Elsa and to close the gates."

"To keep her safe," I said.

A tear came to her eye. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me. "If I tell you, you must promise that you can't tell anyone. Especially Elsa."

"I promise."

She stopped walking and turned to me. "I am from an Enchanted forest. The forest has four types of spirits. Fire, water, earth, and air. But the Northuldra people, my people, believe there is a fifth. I believe Elsa is that fifth spirit."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes. And to see her have to keep that power in is very difficult for me."

I nodded. "Then why not do something about it?"

A tear streamed down her face. "Adgar is hard in his ways. His father believed magic was evil. Adgar doesn't think the same, but he is firm that she should keep it in now."

We continued to walk in the silence. I thought about what Iduna said. I never heard of an Enchanted Forest. Or these spirits. Or Northuldra people. But then again, I woke up yesterday with no memory.

We stopped at the door. Iduna knocked softly.

"Come in." I heard a voice inside said.

Iduna opened the door. "Elsa, a friend is here to see you."

"A friend?"

Iduna walked in as I followed. There on the bed was Elsa, tears wetting her cheek.

Before I could say anything, she jumped out of bed, ran over, and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Elsa. Heard you had a rough day."

She just nodded as her tears wet my shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

I bent down and picked her up. She just hugged me.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

I just held the little girl as she cried. Iduna smiled as tears streamed down her face.

I took her to her bed and tucked her in. Iduna walked over and kissed Elsa's forehead.

"Can Jack stay with me?" Elsa asked.

Iduna shook her head. "No, sweetie. But don't worry. He's going to be staying with us."

"Really?"

"As long as you want me," I said.

"Always."

Iduna smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Then she started to sing.

_**Where the north wind meets the sea**_

_**There's a river full of memory**_

_**Sleep, my darling, safe and sound**_

_**For in this river all is found**_

_**In her waters, deep and true**_

_**Lie the answers and a path for you**_

_**Dive down deep into her sound**_

_**But not too far, or you'll be drowned**_

_**Yes, she will sing to those who hear**_

_**And in her song, all magic flows**_

_**But can you brave what you most fear**_

_**Can you face what the river knows?**_

_**Where the north wind meets the sea**_

_**There's a mother full of memory**_

_**Come, my darling, homeward bound**_

_**When all is lost, then all is found**_

Elsa drifted off into sleep. Iduna kissed her forehead and began to walk to the door. I looked down at Elsa.

"Good night, Elsa," I whispered.

We shut the door.

"Alright. I'll take you to your room." Iduna said, wiping away her tear.

"That's very kind, but I should be going now. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. You are a part of this family. You will stay here."

I chuckled. "Yes, your majesty."

…

I flew over a great forest. Far as the eye could see. I saw rock giants and a pick fire scampering around. A horse of water and a playful wind. But then I saw a dark sea. I flew over the sea as the waves crashed and the wind blew.

I soon came across an island of Ice. There was a voice singing. Just then the wind stopped and I dropped towards the water.

I opened my eyes. I was back in my new room. I heard a voice whisper.

She is the one.

I got out of bed and walked to the window. The Northern Lights shined, lighting the land below. I looked at Arendelle below.

"What am I getting myself into?"

The light began to fade. I looked to see the dawn started to come. I sighed deeply. I hadn't slept much last night. The thought of that little girl isolated forever kept me up.

I quietly came out of my room and flew down to Elsa's room. I quietly opened the door and looked in. She was still sleeping. I smiled and sat by the window.

"I need to be here, for her."

_**Hello, my old and new Forever Frozen Series fans! I am so excited to be going back to this series! **_

_**So, just a few things. One, There will be spoilers for Frozen 2 on this story, so Reader BEWARE!**_

_**Two, If you have already seen it, great. Enjoy it.**_

_**Three. Once this story is done, I'll need to go back through the stories and update them to fit this story into them. **_

_**The Song Used in this chapter is All is Found by Evan Rachel Wood.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Autumn Festival

Chapter 1: The Autumn Festival

Years Later

Jack's POV

Olaf sighed. "Isn't this great, Jack?"

I sighed as well. "Yes, it is."

We were laying in the pumpkin patch of Arendelle. Olaf was just enjoying new permafrost that Elsa had just given him. I just loved the autumn weather.

I hear someone coming over to us. I looked to see Anna walk over.

"What are you boys up to?" She said as she sat in between us.

"Just enjoying the weather," I said.

"And the dream," Olaf said.

He then caught a red leaf.

"Yet change mocks us with your beauty."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic Tell me, you both are older enough to all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that nothing is permanent?"

"Ahh, no," Anna replied.

"Really, wow, I can't wait till I'm aged like you, so I don't have to worry about important things."

"That's not what I mean. I don't worry because ... well, I have you, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Jack, and the gate is open wide and... And I'm not alone anymore. "

_**Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder**_  
_**And we're all getting older**_  
_**And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze**_  
_**Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer**_

_**And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser**_

_**That's why I rely on certain certainties**_  
_**Yes, some things never change**_  
_**Like the feel of your hand in mine**_  
_**Some things stay the same**_

_**Like how we get along just fine**_

_**Like an old stone wall that'll never fall**_  
_**Some things are always true**_  
_**Some things never change**_  
_**Like how I'm holding on tight to you**_

...

General POV

In the marketplace of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven were walking together, planning the great moment that Kristoff had in mind

_**The leaves are already falling**_  
_**Sven, it feels like the future is calling**_

_**Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee?**_

_**Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out**_  
_**Like candlelight and pulling of rings out**_

_**Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me**_

_**Yeah, some things never change**_  
_**Like the love that I feel for her**_  
_**Some things stay the same**_  
_**Like how reindeers are easier**_  
_**But if I commit and I go for it**_  
_**I'll know what to say and do**_  
_**Right?**_

_**Some things never change**_

_**Sven, the pressure is all on you**_

Just then, Jack, Anna, and Olaf walked over. Anna dodged Kristoff's attempt to dip her and ended up dipping Olaf.

Up at the castle, Elsa looked out in concern. She had started to hear a voice. Something calling her.

_**The winds are restless**_  
_**Could that be why I'm hearing this call?**_  
_**Is something coming?**_  
_**I'm not sure I want things to change at all**_  
_**These days are precious**_  
_**Can't let them slip away**_  
_**I can't freeze this moment**_  
_**But I can still go out and seize this day**_

As Elsa left the castle, the people prepare for the Autumn Festival. Setting up the tables. And getting the food ready.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**_  
_**The wind blows a little bit colder**_

_**And you all look a little bit older**_

_**It's time to count our blessings**_

_**Beneath an autumn sky**_

_**We're always living in kingdom aplenty**_  
_**That stands for the good and the many**_

_**And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly**_

_**Our flag will always fly**_

_**Our flag will always fly **_

_**Our flag will always fly**_

_**Some things never change**_  
_**Turn around and the time has flown**_  
_**Some things stay the same**_  
_**Though the future remains unknown**_  
_**May our good luck last**_  
_**May our past be past**_  
_**Time's moving fast, it's true**_  
_**Some things never change**_

_**And I'm holding on tight to you**_

_**Holding on tight to you**_

_**Holding on tight to you**_

_**Holding on tight to you**_

_**I'm holding on tight to you**_

…

Jack's POV

Anna stood in front of everyone, growling and making violent motions. As you do in the game of charades while everyone else guessed what she was doing.

"Lion."

"Grizzly bear"

"Hans!"

Anna motioned they were on the right track.

"Unredeemable monster!"

"Biggest mistake in your life!"

"He didn't even kiss you."

"Villain," I said right as Sven rang the bell.

"Jack got it!" Anna said

"Ooh"

"Okay, Olaf, you're up

"Okay. So much easier now that I can read. Lightning round Boys against girls.

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Go!"

"Unicorn," Kristoff said

"Ice cream," I replied

"Castle."

"Oaken."

"Teapot."

"Mouse."

"Ooh, Elsa!" I shouted.

Sven rang the bell.

"I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange," Anna said with a glare at Kristoff. "It doesn't matter this is gonna be a cinch. Two sisters with one mind."

Elsa got up and took a prompt from Sven.

"Thank you."

"Okay, here we go. You got this Elsa, anytime. Just do it with your body. Nothing. Air. Trees, people, treeple. Oh, that's not a word... shuttle void, teeth? Oh, doing the dishes. Polar Bear. Hey. Sorry, You gotta give me something. "

Just then, I heard something. It sounded like someone was calling me. Elsa looked to the window with concern.

"Uhm, Alarmed? Distracted? Worried? Panic? Disturbed, oh, come on. You look disturbed."

The bell rang.

"Oh, we won," Kristoff said

"Rematch?"

"Oh, you know what, I think i'll turn in."

"Are you OK?" Anna asked.

"Just... just tired Good night."

I walked up to Elsa. "I'll take you."

As we exited the room, she looked at me.

"You heard it?"

I nodded.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No."

We slowly walked to her room, just puzzled. When we got there, Elsa grabbed Iduna's scarf and put it on.

"It bothers you that much," I asked, knowing she puts that scarf on when she was upset.

She nodded and looked out the window.

"Jack, can I be alone? For a minute?"

"Of course." I walked over and hugged her. "I'll be outside."

She smiled and kissed me. I nodded and walked out the door.

_**Thank you for all the support with this story **_

_**The Song used in this Chapter is Some Thing Never Change from Frozen II**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Into The Unknown

Chapter 2: Into the Unknown

Anna's POV

I walked quickly to Elsa's room. Her behavior made me worried about her. I needed to make sure she was alright.

When I saw her door, Jack was standing in front of it.

"Move it, Jack."

"Elsa wants some alone time."

"I don't care. We promised we wouldn't shut each other out."

I pushed him aside and knocked.

"Come in."

I smirked at Jack as I opened the door. As soon as I saw Elsa, I knew something was wrong.

"Yup, something's wrong."

"With you? For treating Jack like that?"

"He'll be fine. No, with you. You're wearing mother's scarf. You do that when something's wrong. Huh, did we hurt your feelings? I'm sorry if we did. You know, few people are good at family games, that's just a fact.

Elsa smiled as shook her head as she walked to the bed. "No that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Elsa looked hesitant. "There this... I just don't want to mess things up."

"What things? You're doing great. Oh, Elsa, when are you going to see yourself the way I see you?"

"And how I see you." I looked to see Jack opening the door and walking over to us.

Elsa smiled. 'What would I do without you two?"

"You'll always have us," I replied as Jack sat next to me.

Then I got an idea. "I know what you need. Come on Come here" I crawled over to the pillows. Jack got up to leave. "No Jack, you too." Jack shrugged and got on the bed with us.

"It's Mama's words, cuddle close - Scooch in."

Elsa cuddled up to me while Jack sat next to me with his arm around me.

"And why am I still here?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a brother to me and you love Elsa, that's why."

Jack nodded. "Oh."

I then started to sing.

**Where the Northwind**  
**Meets the sea**  
**There's a river**

_**Full of memory**_

I know what you're doing." Elsa said teasingly.

_**Sleep, my darling, safe and sound**_  
_**For in this river, all is found**_

Elsa fell asleep on me. I stretched out and cuddled up to her. Jack yawned as well and went to get up.

"Don't you dare."

"Ok." Jack then cuddled closer and fell asleep.

...

Elsa's POV

It was quiet, other than Anna's snore. I slept peacefully.

Then I heard it.

"Ahhhohh ahhohhh"

I rolled over and slept.

Then I heard it again. My eyes shot awake.

I sat up and looked around. Nothing. Jack wasn't awake so I assumed it was nothing. I put my pillow over my head.

But I heard it again. Very annoyed, I sat up again. I looked at Anna next to me and Jack at the foot of the bed. I got out of bed and walked to the door. As I closed the door, I looked back and the two people I cared about most. Then I shut the door.

I confronted the voice, wherever it was.

**I can hear you but I won't**  
**Some look for trouble while others don't**  
**There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day**  
**And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh**  
**Whoa**

I started to walk down the hall, feeling like the voice was taunting me.

**You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear**  
**And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear**  
**Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls**  
**I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls**  
**I've had my adventure, I don't need something new**  
**I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you**

I opened the doors to the balcony of the study I was in.

**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

After then, I went outside to where I froze Arendelle all those years ago.

**What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake**  
**Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?**  
**Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?**  
**Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?**  
**Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow**  
**Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go**

I cast my magic, which it brought took me into a mysterious world.

**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

**Whoa**

**Are you out there?**  
**Do you know me?**  
**Can you feel me?**  
**Can you show me?**

**oh**  
**Ah oh**  
**Ah oh**  
**Ah oh**  
**Ah oh**  
**Ah oh**

**Where are you going? Don't leave me alone**  
**How do I follow you**  
**Into the unknown?**

I chased some of my magic and threw my arms back. Little diamonds were floating around me.

"Elsa."

I looked to see Jack behind me.

"What happened?"

"Look, Jack. The four elements. Air, fire, water, earth."

Then a symbol flashed in the distance, and all the diamonds fell.

I looked at the castle. Lights started to go out. The waterfall stopped. Then a strong wind started to blow.

Jack started to get blown away. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Elsa, let go!"

"No!"

"I'll be fine. Let go!"

I let go and watched him fly away. I quickly ran back to the castle.

"The Air rages, No fire, no water. The earth is next. We have to get out."

I ran to town. The people were panicking.

"It will be ok. Evacuate to the cliffs." I said as I lead the people.

Just then the stone path started to rumble and wave. I almost tripped as I ran with the people.

…

We finally got out of the town and to the cliffs where it was safe.

"Elsa?"

I saw Anna looking for me. I moved through the crowds to her.

"Anna!"

I walked up to her and she hugged me. Then she looked me in the eye.

"Elsa, what is going on?"

"Well, I've been hearing a voice..."

"Elsa!"

I looked to see Jack float down to me. I ran over to him and hugged him, my head on his chest.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Anna pushed Jack aside I looked at me. "Okay, I don't understand. You have been hearing a voice and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I don't want to make you worry you."

"We made a promise not to shut each other out. Just tell me what's going on."

I took a deep breath. "I woke the magical spirits at the Enchanted Forest."

Anna looked surprised at me. "Okay, that is definitely not what I thought you were gonna say. Wait, the Enchanted Forest? The one father warned us about?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because of the voice. I know it sounds crazy but I believe whoever is calling me, is good."

"How can you say that. Look at our kingdom."

"Anna, just listen to her," Jack said, as he stood beside me.

"I know, it's just that my magic can feel it. I can feel it."

Anna nodded. "Okay"

Then the ground started to shake.

"Oh no, what now?" Anna said.

We looked to see boulders rolling over to us.

"The Trolls?" Jack said as we watched one roll up to us to reveal Pabbie.

"Pabbie," I said as he popped open.

"Well, never a dull moment with you two," Pabbie said. "I hope you're prepared for what you have done, Elsa. Angry magical spirits are not for the faint of heart."

"Why are they still angry? What does all of this have to do with Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"Let me see what I can see. The past is not what it seems. Wrong demands to be righted. Arendelle is not safe. The truth must be found. Without it, I see no future.

"No future?" Anna and Jack asked.

"When one can see no future, all one can do is the next right thing."

"The next right thing is for me to go to the Enchanted Forest and find that voice." I then turned to Jack. "Jack, you know where the Enchanted Forest is?"

"I've flown by it a couple of times."

"You are not going alone," Anna said.

"Anna, No, We have my powers to protect us, you don't.

Anna looked a little offended. "Excuse me, I climb to the north mountain, survived a frozen heart, and saved you from my ex-boyfriend. And I did it all without powers, so you know, I'm coming." I tried to interrupt but I was cut off.

"Me too, I'll bring the wagon," Kristoff said as he put his arm around Anna.

"I'll bring the snacks," Olaf shouted as he ran by in an ice diamond skirt.

"I will look after your people," Pabbie said

"Please make sure they stay away from kingdom until we return," Anna asked him.

"Of course," Pabbie said.

"Elsa?" Jack grabbed my hand and pull me aside. "Are you sure you want them to come? We can figure this out together."

"I know we can, but Anna has a point. And I feel like she might need to be there."

Jack nodded. "Ok, whatever you need, ill be there."

I smiled and hugged him. "Even after Kozmotis, you still take care of me."

"Of course."

_**Thank you for all the love and support for this story so far. Make sure to stay tuned for more.**_

_**The Songs Used in this Chapter is All is Found by Idina Menzel and Kristin Bell, and Into the Unknown by Idina Menzel and AURORA**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon. **_


	4. Chapter 3: The Enchanted Forest

Chapter 3: The Enchanted Forest.

Elsa's POV

I quickly got changed in the castle. As I finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Jack. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Kristoff got the wagon ready."

"Good."

Jack sighed. "Elsa, are you sure about this?"

I nodded as I grabbed his hand. "I need to find this voice."

Jack looked hesitant about something then smiled. "I'm with you til the end."

I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Let's go."

…

Jack POV

We set off to the magic forest with haste. I sat next to Elsa while Anna sat with Kristoff. Olaf sat in the back with us.

"Who's into trivia? I am. Okay."

"Oh boy, here we go." I whispered to Elsa. She sighed.

"Did you know that water has memory? True fact, it's disputed by many, but it's true."

"Did you know men are six times more likely to be struck by lightning?"

"Did you know Gorillas burp when they're happy?"

"Did you know we blinked 4 million times a day?"

"Did you know that wombats poop squares?"

After a while, Kristoff finally turned around.

"Did you know sleeping quietly on long journey prevents insanity?"

Olaf laughed. "Yeah, that's not true."

"It is." I said.

"It is definitely true." Elsa relpied

"It's the truth." Anna chimed in

"Hmm, well that's unanimous. But I look it up when we get home."

When we finally got Olaf to stay quiet. Elsa fell asleep on my chest while Olaf slept. I lightly closed my eyes as the wagon moved along.

"They're both asleep So ... what do you wanna do?"

I opened my eyes slightly to see what was going on. Kristoff set his reins aside. "Sven, keep us steady, will you?"

Anna went to kiss him, then Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Anna. Hm. Anna, remember our first trip like this when I said you have to be crazy to want marry a man you just met."

"Wait, what? Crazy? You didn't say I was crazy; you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I did, you were- not crazy, clearly Just naïve...

Anna inched away from him.

"Not naive, just ah... just new to love Like I was, and When you're new, you are bound to get it ... wrong."

"So, you're saying, I'm wrong for you." Anna replied

"What? No, no, I'm not saying you're wrong, or crazy, I'm sayi-…"

Just the voice sang again. Elsa woke up with a start. "Kristoff, stop. Please."

"Good idea." Kristoff said as he pulled the wagon to a stop. "I hear it. I hear the voice."

"You do?" Anna asked.

Elsa got out and walked away.

"Olaf, wake up." I said as Elsa and Anna walked away.

I jumped out of the wagon and looked at Kristoff as he unhooked Sven.

"That was sad."

Kristoff looked at me confused. "What was?"

I chuckled. "You must have been crazy to marry a man you just met."

I walked away smiling as Kristoff stood there, annoyed.

Elsa walked around the bend as I walked up to her. I looked at something I hadn't seen for a while.

"The Fog."

Elsa looked at me. "You know about this?"

"When you sent me away, I flew north. That's when I ran into this fog. Painful."

Elsa ran down the hill and up to it. I looked at Anna and shrugged.

I flew down to Elsa. She stared at the fog. The others caught up.

Kristoff started to walk forward.

"Kristoff, I wouldn't do that!" I said,

As it did to me before, the fog pushed him back. Olaf started running into it over and over.

Elsa reached out her hand and touched the fog. The fog parted and four stone pillars appeared. They had the symbols of the elements on it.

"Promise me, we do this together, okay?" Anna said as she grabbed Elsa's hand.

"I promise." Elsa said, then she looked at me. "Stay with me?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Absolutely."

We started to walk forward. The others followed. Soon we were surrounded by fog.

Sven let out a groan. "It's okay" Kristoff said.

"Did you know that Enchanted Forest is a place of transformation? I have no idea what that means But I can't wait to see what it's gonna do to each one of us." Olaf said, butting all of us on edge.

Just then, a wind started pushing us forward.

"What is this?"

"No pushing!"

"That's too fast!"

"What was that?" Kristoff asked

Elsa cast her magic at the fog. It shot back.

"And we're locked in I did not see that coming." Anna said.

"This forest is beautiful."

We all started to look around the forest.

"Come on Elsa, let's explore." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the others. She started to smile and laugh.

_**I wanna break every rule and cross every line**_  
_**I wanna show all the stars how stars oughta shine**_  
_**I wanna do as I please and knock the world to its knees**_  
_**And go wherever the breeze is going**_

_**Next stop: anywhere**_  
_**Got a whole wide world to see, nothing's stopping me**_  
_**Next stop: anywhere**_  
_**'Cause there's so much waiting, I know it's waiting**_  
_**I feel it waiting out there**_  
_**Everywhere**_

As we explored the forest, Elsa tripped and started laughing.

I went to help her up.

"Jack, maybe we should head back to the others."

"Come on, Elsa. This is our first adventure outside Arendelle, lets enjoy it,"

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

_**We're gonna toss out the maps and follow the sun**_

_**We're gonna place our own path and go on the run**_

_**We're gonna get out and do what nobody's done**_

_**There's so much out there to do, we've barely begun**_

_**We're gonna take every dare**_

_**And feel the wind in our hair**_  
_**With no one telling us where we're going**_

_**Next stop: anywhere**_  
_**If you're there I'm gonna be where I wanna be**_  
_**Next stop: anywhere**_  
_**And the world is calling, it keeps on calling**_  
_**Just think of all that we'll share**_  
_**Everywhere**_

"Elsa!"

We looked to see Anna run up to us.

"There you are. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elsa said as she comforted Anna.

Anna smiled at that. "It's a beautiful forest.

I grabbed both of their hands "Let's go!"

_**Next stop: anywhere**_  
_**Got a feeling things'll be happening suddenly**_

_**Next stop: anywhere**_  
_**Gonna chase my destiny, find the best in me**_

**Next stop: anywhere**  
**'Cause it's time we went to be where we're meant to be**

_**Next stop: anywhere**_

_**And the world is waiting**_

**I feel it waiting**

_**It's all just waiting out there**_

_**Everywhere**_

**Everywhere**

_**Everywhere**_

We then all fell over and started laughing. Just then, Kristoff and Sven looked at us.

"You all ok?" he asked as he helped us up.

Anna sighed "Never better."

She then looked around.

"Wait, Where's Olaf?"

_**They made it to the Enchanted Forest. **_

_**Stay tuned for more.**_

_**The Song Used in This Chapter is Next Stop Anywhere by Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi & Eden Espinosa.**_

_**Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Discovering the Forest

Chapter 4: Discovering the Forest

General POV

Olaf roamed through a barren part of the forest. He had lost his way.

"Umm, Anna? Elsa? Sven? Samantha? I don't even know who's Samantha!" He starts to cackle, but he gets hit by the Spirits' abilities "That's normal..."

"What was that?"

"Samantha?"

**This will all make sense when I am older.**

**Someday I will see that this makes sense.**

**One day, when I'm old and wise,**

**I'll think back and realize,**

**That these were all completely normal events.**

**Ah!**

**I'll have all the answers when I'm older,**

**Like why we're in these dark enchanted woods.**

**I know in a couple of years,**

**these will seem like childish fears.**

**And so, I know this isn't bad, it's good.**

"Excuse me."

**Growing up means adapting,**

**Puzzling out your world and your place.**

**When I'm more mature, I'll feel comfortably secure,**

**Being watched by something with a creepy, creepy face...**

Upon seeing a horse face in the water, Olaf starts running and screaming like crazy, until he lands in a giant footprint.

**See, that will all make sense when I'm older,**

**So, there's no need to be terrified or tense.**

**I'll just dream about a time,**

**When I'm in my age of prime.**

**'Cause when you're older,**

**Absolutely, everything makes sense!**

What Olaf didn't see behind him was the wind spirit creating a tornado.

"This is fine."

The wind spirit picked up Olaf and made a beeline for the others. It scooped them up too.

"Hey guys, meet the wind spirit!" Olaf said when he saw the others.

"Coming through," Kristoff shouted

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I'd hold your hair back, but I can't find my arms," Olaf said.

Jack tumbled aimlessly through the wind. Being light enough for the wind to carry him made things difficult for him.

Elsa looked to see a branch was about to hit Anna. So, she cast her magic at it. Which then the wind spirit attacked her.

"Hey! Stop!"

It then shot the others out of the tornado and just focused on Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. She then looked at Jack. "Do Something!"

"I can't! I might hit her."

Just then the ball of wind started to turn blue and slammed to the ground. Elsa was using her powers to fight back against it."

"Let her go!" Anna shouted at the spirit.

"Anna, be careful!" Kristoff shouted.

"That's my sister!"

As Elsa fought back against the spirit. She started to see scene form. She saw two children running. Then a boy that looked like her father.

"Prince Adgar!"

Then she saw someone swing a sword. Then a man appeared.

"For Arendelle."

Elsa focused her magic and gave it all she got. The wind dissipated. Elsa found herself surrounded by ice statues.

Anna ran up to Elsa. "Are you ok?"

"I'm Fine."

Jack and Kristoff looked at the statues. "What are these?" Kristoff asked.

"They look like moments in time," Elsa said as she touched the leg of a horse.

"What's that thing you say, Olaf?" Anna asked

"The thing... Oh, my theory about advanced technology is both our savior and our doom?"

"No, not that one, the one about..."

"The one about cucumbers..."

"The thing about water."

"Oh, yeah. Water has memory. The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least 4 humans and or animals before us. And remembers everything.

Just then, the wind came back and picked up Sven.

"Oh, The winds back. Delicious! I think I'll name you Gale." Olaf said as the wind played with him.

The wind played with all of them until it got to Elsa.

'You are in a better mood now?" Elsa asked.

The wind flew over to one of the statues. IT was of two kids. the boy was being held by a girl. Anna and Elsa walked over to it.

"Father. It's father." Anna said.

Elsa looked at the girl. "This girl."

"She's saving him," Olaf said

"She's Northuldra," Kristoff said.

Just then, a horn sound went off, and bushes started to shake.

…

Jack's POV

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"Get behind me." I motioned to the others.

"Why?"

"We still don't know what's in this forest."

As they walked back, Anna grabbed the ice swords from one of the statues.

"Why are you gonna do with that?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

The shaking got closer and louder. I stood ready to defend them. Just then Anna ran and cut some bush, revealing a group of people.

"Lower your weapons "

"And you lower yours."

I looked over to see some soldiers.

"Arandellian Soldiers?" Anna asked.

Just then, an older lady approached the leader.

"Threatening my people Lieutenant?"

"Invading my dance space, Yelena?"

"Why does that soldier looks so familiar?" Anna asked as she waved her sword at him.

"Lieutenant!" One of his soldiers warned

"Get the sword!" The leader said.

Both sides charged. Elsa quickly cast her magic on the ground. Both groups slid away from us.

"That was magic - Did you see that?" The soldier said.

"Of course, I saw it."

You chose an ice-cold greeting." Anna whispered to Elsa

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"They've been trapped in here this whole time?" Kristoff asked.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I got this, hi I'm Olaf," Olaf said as he pushed through us. A native hid behind another.

"Oh sorry, yeah, I just find clothes restricting. Bet you're wondering who we are and why we are here, It's quite simple."

"It began with two sisters. One born with magical power, One born powerless, their love of snowman Infinite."

Just then, Jack appears. And meet said sisters. Then..."

"Anna, No! too high Oww, Mama, Papa, Help."

"Doors shutting everywhere, Sisters torn apart."

"Well, at least they have their parents and Jack."

"Their parents are dead."

"And Elsa sends Jack away."

"Then he comes back."

"Oh, I am Anna, I marry a man I just met."

"Elsa gonna blow, snow, snow, ah run!"

"Jack tries to help, but it's too late. She runs away."

"Magic pulses through my snowflakes I live."

"Ice palace for one, ice palace for one, Oh, Jack. I was so wrong.

"Get out Anna. Pew pew! My heart."

"Oh my goodness. I hear the soldier say.

"Only an act of true love can save you."

"Here's the true love's kiss."

"You're not worth it, get out I'm the bad guy."

"What!"

"And Anna freezes to death, forever..."

"Then she unfreezes."

"Oh Jack, I love you. Kissing and more kissing.

"Then Their father's rival comes. HA HA HA HA!"

"Tries to kill Elsa."

"But Jack saves her..."

"Oh and then Elsa woke up the magical spirit, and we were forced out from our kingdom. Now our only hope is to find the truth about the past, but we don't have a clue how to do that. Except for Elsa hearing voices, so we got that going for us. Any question?"

The people just looked at us confused.

"I think they got it," Olaf said. Elsa unfroze the magic.

"Are you queen of Arendelle?" The soldier asked Elsa.

"I am."

"Why would nature reward a person of Arendelle with magic?" The woman asked.

"Perhaps to make up for the actions of your people."

"My people are innocent, we would have never attack first."

"May the truth be found." Anna started studying the soldier's face. "Hi, I'm sorry-, uh, what's happening?"

"That's it! Lieutenant Mattias, library, second portrait on the left, You are our father's official guard." Anna said excitedly.

A hint of sadness filled Mattias's eyes. "Adgar. What did happen to your parents?"

"Our parents' ship went down in the southern sea six years ago," Anna answered. I put my hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Mattias smiled. "I see him. I see him in your faces."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Soldiers, we maybe getting on in years, but we're still strong, Proud to serve Arendelle." They stood side by side with Elsa and Anna, ready to fight. The other people looked nervous.

"Wait, please," Elsa said, walking towards the woman. "Someone has called me here. If I can just find it, I believe they have the answer that may help us free this forest. Trust me, I just want to help.

The lady looked conflicted. "We only trust nature. When nature speaks,

Just then the tree next to us became engulfed in flames. "We listen."

I tighten the grip on my staff. I never liked fire.

_**I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**_

_**Just a quick note. I realize that I have misspelled Elsa and Anna's father's name, the only reason I do this is because I've had this be his name since the first story, so I would have to go through and change every mention of it. So I decided I'm sticking with this one.**_

_**The Song Used in This Story is When I am Older by Josh Gad.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Finding Truths of the Past

Chapter 5: Finding Truths of the Past

Elsa's POV

"Fire Spirit!"

"Head to the river!" Mattias shouted.

The spirit started to slither along the ground and jump from tree to tree.

Jack twirled his staff in the air and slammed it down. The area around us was covered in frost.

Then Jack and I started to extinguish the flames, trying to find the little spirit.

As I fought the heat, I heard Anna shout.

"Elsa, get out of there."

Jack slammed his staff again. The little spirit jumped out of the frost.

We continued to fight the fire of the spirit when I heard Kristoff.

"Anna!"

I looked to see Anna on the ground. I quickly cast my magic and put the fire out around her.

Kristoff grabbed her from on top of Sven and carried her away.

"Get her out of here," Elsa said.

"No! Elsa!"

Just then, the spirit ran off. I extinguished the trail and chased after it.

"Jack!"

"I see it!"

Jack flew overhead and started to corral the spirit. I did the same.

We chased the spirit through the village and to a rock where it became trapped.

"We got it now," Jack said.

We both walked out to destroy it, but then I stopped.

"Jack, wait."

We looked to see a salamander. The pink fire came out of it. I got closer and knelt. It got defensive and shot some fire at me. I quickly put it out and looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he knelt next to me.

"It's a salamander."

"That is on fire."

It started to come over to us curiously. I put my hand out. It touched my hand and steam came up. It climbed up in my hand.

"Ohh ow," I said as he climbed into my hand. It was pretty hot. But the little salamander then laid in my hand, turning a blue color.

"He's cute," Jack said.

"Yeah," I said. I waved my hand over the salamander and created some snowflakes. It happily caught one and ate it.

"I'll call him Bruni," I said.

Just then, Bruni looked behind me.

"They're all looking at us, aren't they?"

I got a chitter in response

"Got any advice?"

Bruni just looked at me.

"Nothing?"

Bruni licked his eye.

"Hmm. Should I know what that means?"

Just then, the voice called again. Bruni looked in that direction.

"You hear it too. Somebody's calling us, who is it? What do we do?"

Bruni jumped out of my hand. Jack helped me up as we watched him crawl off. He looked at us.

"Okay, keep going north."

Bruni then jumped off the rock and disappeared.

"Elsa! Oh, thank goodness." Anna said as she hugged me from behind.

"Anna."

"Are you okay?"

"What were you doing? You could have been killed. You can't just follow me into fire." I scolded

"You don't want me to follow you into fire, then don't run into fire. You are not being careful Elsa."

"Anna, I was right there with her," Jack said.

"No, she's right. I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I've been better," Anna said, looking worried.

"I know what you need." I grabbed Mother's scarf and put it around her.

Everyone gasped.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Yelena asked.

"That's a Northuldra's scarf." The young man said as he pointed at it.

"What?" Anna asked.

"This is from one of our oldest families."

"It was their mother's," Jack said.

I realized something. I grabbed Anna's hand and lead her back to the ice statue of Father. We looked at the girl.

"Elsa."

"I see it, its Mother," I said as I touched the girl's face.

"Mother saved father's life that day," Anna said

We looked around us. Everybody was looking at us curiously.

"Our mother was Northuldra."

Just then, Gale whipped around us. The forest lit up in little blue lights. The ice statues started to glow. Olaf started to glow.

Some of the Northuldra stepped forward and started chanting.

"Na na na he ya na, na ee aa nah."

The people lined up and touched each other's shoulders. It finally led to the young man and woman, and Yelena. She extended her hand. We took it.

"We are called Northuldra. We are the people of the Sun."

I looked at all of the people that had just accepted us. I felt nothing but love for them.

"I promise you I will free this forest, and restore Arendelle."

"That's a pretty big promise, Elsa," Anna said.

"Hey, if anyone can do it, its Elsa," Jack said as he walked up to me.

I smiled and hugged him. "You knew."

"She told me, yes."

I let him go. I then looked at Anna.

"I heard the voice again. We need to go north."

"But the earth giant nows roaming north at night. You can leave in the morning." Yelena said as she started to lead us to the village.

"I'm Honeymaren." The young woman said

"Honeymaren, we'll do all we can," Anna said.

"I hope so," I whispered.

Jack must have heard me because he squeezed my hand and smiled. He then leaned over.

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

_**This is getting interesting.**_

_**I hope you all are enjoying this story.**_

_**Stay tuned for more.**_

**_Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon._**


	7. Chapter 6: The Fifth Spirit

Chapter 6: The Fifth Spirit

General POV

Anna stood with Mattias, enjoying a drink.

"Hey, back at home, Halimah's still over on Hudson's Hearth?" Mattias asked.

"She is," Anna replied

"Really? Is she married?"

"No." She said as she shook her head.

"Oh wow, why would that make me feel better?"

"What else do you miss?"

"My father. He passed long before all this. He was a great man. Build us a good life is Arendelle, by taking the good for granted. He'd say, Be prepared! Just when you think you found your way, life will throw you on a new path."

"What do you do when it does?" Anna asked.

"Don't give up. Take it one step at a time."

"And Just do the next right thing."

"Yeah, you got it."

Mattias then looked over at the village.

"So, who's the guy?"

I looked over at where he was looking. Jack and Elsa cuddled next to a fire.

"Jack Frost. My family's guardian."

He nodded. "How'd that happen?"

Anna chuckled softly. "Did you ever meet Kozmotis Pitchner?"

"Yes. A guardsman when I last saw him."

"Well, my father made him a general, but then he tried to kill my father. So he was banished. He then became a Sorcerer and curse our family. My father asked the man in the moon to protect Elsa and I. The man in the moon sent Jack."

Mattias looked over at them.

"They look happy."

"Yes, they do," Anna replied.

...

Jack and Elsa cuddled up with each other by the campfire. A baby reindeer leaned against Elsa.

"So, what else did she tell you?" Elsa asked.

"Huh?" Jack replied.

"Did my mother tell you anything else I should know about?"

"Yes."

Elsa looked at him. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you until the time was right."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Keep your secrets."

Honeymaren walked up to them and knelt.

"I wanna show you something. May I?" she asked motioning to the scarf. Elsa nodded. Honeymaren grabbed the scarf and pointed to the symbols

"You know, air, fire, water, and earth"

"Yes."

"But look, there is a fifth spirit. It said to be a bridge between us and a magical nature."

"A fifth spirit?" Jack and Elsa asked.

"Some say... they hear it call out the day before the spell."

"My father heard it, Do you think that's what's calling me?"

"Maybe. Alas, only Ahtohallan knows."

"Ahtohallan." Elsa and Honeymaren started to sing.

**_Dive down deep into her sound_**

**_But not too far away or you'll be drowned_**

"Why do lullabies always have to have some terrible warning in them?"

"Honey, I wonder that all the time," Elsa replied.

Honeymaren stared and smiled at Elsa. Jack cleared his throat. Honeymaren looked away, then got up and walked away.

"Was she flirting with you?" Jack asked.

"I think so. Odd. Flattering, but odd."

Just the ground shook. Everyone looked scared.

"Earth giants!" Yelena said. "What are they doing down here?"

Everyone his as the giant came closer to camp. Elsa hid behind a tree. She looked at the giant. It then looked towards her. She quickly hid. It then walked away.

Anna pulled Elsa to a safer hiding spot. "Please tell me, you are not about to follow them."

"What if I can settle them like I did with the wind and fire?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Or what if they can crush you before you even get the chance. Remember, the goal is to find the voice, find the truth and get us home"

"Whoa, that was close," Jack said as Olaf and he walked over.

"I know," Elsa replied. "The giant sensed me. They may come back here, I don't want to put everyone at risk again. And you're right Anna we've got to find the voice. We're going now."

"Okay, we're going, let me just .." Anna looked around for Kristoff, but couldn't see him. "Wait, where are Kristoff and Sven?"

"Oh yeah, I think they took off with that Ryder guy and a bunch of reindeer," Olaf told her.

"They left? Just left without saying anything?"

"Who knows the ways of men?" Olaf said.

Anna looked around more for Kristoff, then looked back at Jack, Elsa, and Olaf. She sighed and walked over to them. And the started to head north, just like Bruni suggested.

_**I hope you all have been enjoying this story. **_

_**Stick around for more.**_

**_Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon._**


	8. Chapter 7: The Ship

Chapter 7: The Ship

Jack's POV

We followed Bruni well into the night and into the morning. Elsa called out to the voice as we traveled. But then Olaf started to as well. Not too well.

"Hey Olaf," Anna asked. "Maybe just one of you should do it."

Olaf nodded. "I agree, she's a little pitchy."

I walked up towards Elsa. Just then. The wind spirit pushed me forward.

"Hey, Gale's back," Olaf said.

It spun around Elsa then shot off up a hill. Where we saw the mast of the ship. An Arendellian ship.

"What?" I whispered. Elsa and I ran up the hill and looked down at it. It wasn't just any Arendellian ship. It was Adgar and Iduna's.

"How can it be?" Anna asked as she saw it.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Mother and father's ship," Anna answered.

"But this isn't the southern sea," I said.

"No, it isn't."

I looked over at Elsa who was on the verge of tears. I went to comfort her, but she took off towards the ship. Anna ran with her. I flew down to them. they entered the ship through the large hole in the side.

I looked around the old ship. It was old and falling apart.

"Why is their ship here? How is it here?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"It must have been washed in from the dark sea," Anna replied as we looked around.

"What were they doing in the dark sea?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Anna said sadly.

"How did the ship get through the mist?" Olaf asked. "I thought nobody could but us, unless..."

"Nobody was on it," I said, rethinking the worst.

"There's gotta be something here," Anna said. "Wait, wait, look around. Every Arendellian ship has a compartment, waterproof."

"That's very clever. Although that makes me wonder why they don't just make the whole ship waterproof." Olaf said as we franticly started searching.

Anna searched at a bench and pushed on it. A compartment came out. "Here!" She took the compartment out, opened it, and pulled out two scrolls. She opened the first one to reveal some strange symbols.

"What language is this?" Anna asked as I looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know, but look, this is mother's handwriting," Elsa said as she pointed to the corner.

"The end of the ice age, the river found but lost. Magic's source. Elsa's source?" Anna read.

Elsa grabbed the paper and looked at it while Anna grabbed the other.

"It's a map." She laid it out. "They first traveled south, to Corona, then traveled north. Planned to cross the dark sea to.."

"Ahtohallan," Elsa said.

"It's real?"

"Ahtoha- what?" Olaf asked

"Ahtohallan. It's a magical river said to hold all the answers about the past."

"Reinforcing my water has memory theory," Olaf said

"Water has memory," Elsa said. She walked over to the deck and put her hands on the deck. "Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I wanna know what happened to them," Elsa said as she focused her magic on the deck. Little water droplets floated in the air and started to form something. While it happened we heard voices.

"Ahtohallan has to be the source of her magic."

"We keep going for Elsa..."

I walked over to Elsa and Anna and held them as we watched the statue form.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Kozmotis!"

"You knew this day would come, Adgar."

"Any last words?"

"My daughter will live on,"

"Too bad you won't."

"NO!"

"Iduna! NO!"

"Adgar, I love you."

"I love you too,"

We looked at the statue in horror. Iduna laid down, with a sword in her chest. Adgar held her while holding a wound on his stomach. A giant wave was behind him. Kozmotis hoving above with a smile on his face.

Elsa gasped and ran out of the ship.

"Elsa!" Anna and I said.

She ran up the hill and stopped at a rock. I grabbed her hands as Anna grabbed her shoulders.

"Elsa. Talk to me." I said.

"This is my fault, they were looking for answers about me. And Kozmotis killed them because of it.

"You are not responsible for their choices, Elsa," Anna said.

"No, just their deaths," she said as she walked away.

"Stop. Elsa stop." I said as I jumped in front of her. "You know Kozmotis killed them. Not you."

"Exactly," Anna said, stepping in front of me. "Also, Yelena asks why would the spirits reward Arendelle with the magical queen? Because our mother saved our father. She saved her enemy. Her good deed was rewarded with you. You are a gift.

"For what?"

"If anyone can resolve the past. If anyone can save Arendelle and free this forest, it's you. I believe in you, Elsa. More than anyone or anything."

Elsa then looked at me.

"So do I."

She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Tears wet my shoulder as she cried. Anna wiped a tear away.

When Elsa finally composed herself, she looked at both of us.

"Honeymaren said there was a fifth spirit. A bridge between magical nature and us.

"A fifth spirit?" Anna asked.

"That what's been calling me. From Ahtohallan. The answers about the past are all there."

"So we go to Ahtohallan.

"Not we. Me."

"What?" Anna asked.

"The dark sea is too dangerous for us both."

"No, we do this together. Remember the song, go too far and you'll be drowned. Who will stop you from going too far?

I stood by Elsa and put my arm around her.

"I will."

Anna glared at me. "If you can go, so can I."

"I am your guy's guardian. I know Elsa can to it. But I can't help her and you. Besides, you would be safer by not going."

"You have had plenty of time with her, now back off, Jack!"

"Oh, is that why you're always pushing me around, getting to Elsa before me?"

"Yes! You're always with her. I need to help her here and now."

"Anna, You said you believed in me, that this is what I was born to do," Elsa said.

"And I don't want to stop you from that. I, I don't want to stop you from being whatever you need to be. I just don't want you dying, trying to be everything for everyone else too. Don't do this alone. Let me help you, please. I can't lose you, Elsa."

Elsa then hugs Anna tightly. "I can't lose you either, Anna." She then motions to Olaf. "Come on."

As Olaf joins in the group hug, Elsa looks at me. I step back and nod. She then sends Anna and Olaf away to safety on an iceboat.

"Wait, what? What are you doing? Elsa!"

Elsa sadly looks on as they slide away.

"You did the right thing," I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Then why do I feel so bad about it?"

"It'll pass. Come on. Let's go to Ahtohallen." I said.

_**I hope you all are enjoying this story.**_

_**Stay tuned for the epic chapter that is next.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Ahtohallen

Chapter 8: Ahtohallen

Elsa's POV

The wind blew against my face as I looked at the ocean. Jack held my hand as we looked out to the ocean.

"Jack, what do you think?"

"The winds are too choppy. I could barely get across, but I wouldn't be able to get you across."

I nodded and walked away. I took off my jacket and boots.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm running across."

"Across the water?"

"Yes," I said as I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, in that case..." Jack took off his shirt and strapped his staff to his back.

I looked over at him. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

Both of us ran to the water. Ice formed under our feet. The first wave came right at us. I tried to climb it, but it knocked me over.

I coughed as I washed back onshore.

"Elsa!"

I looked out to see Jack out on a rock.

"Dive through the wave!"

"Ok."

I ran back up on shore. I prepped myself and ran towards the water again. I ran on the water again. When the first wave came, I dove into it.

I climbed up the rock to Jack. He smiled and jumped off. I slid off the rock with my powers. As we ran, a giant wave appeared. I cast my magic to get across.

As I ran up it, the ice shattered and sent me back into the water.

I shook the fall off and started to swim back up. But then something moved into the distance.

A water horse then appeared in front of me. It then glared at me and disappeared.

I quickly swam to the surface and looked around wildly.

"Elsa!"

I looked to the voice. Jack hovered above the water.

"It found me!"

"What?"

"The water spirit!"

Jack looked around worried.

"Make a raft. Let me take care of this."

I quickly did what he said. But then I got knocked off, by something.

I resurfaced and looked around to find the spirit. I then saw something in the wave, moving closer.

As I prepared to get hit by it, Jack flew up and picked me up. We dodged it barely. We flew right above the water.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I think so."

Just then something grabbed my foot and pulled me out of Jack's arms.

"Elsa!"

The horse started pushing me down deeper into the water, so I froze it. It then disappeared. I quickly swam up to the surface. As I reached the surface, I got launched into the air.

I created an ice platform and brought it down on the horse. But it just kept coming. Soon it started to drag me through the water. I then made a rope and threw it onto the horse and jumped on.

The horse bucked and spun through the waves. I held on as tight as I could. Soon the horse took off in one direction and calmed down. I looked at him and touched his neck. It was cool to the touch. He whinnied softly.

"Elsa!"

I looked to see Jack fly over. He flew up next to me.

"Elsa, that was amazing. How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

I then looked ahead to see an island with a glacier on it.

"Of course. Glaciers are rivers of ice. Ahtohallen is frozen."

Just then the voice called out again.

I smiled. "I hear you, and I'm coming."

I continued to ride the Nokk over the still water as Jack flew next to me.

**Every inch of me is trembling**  
**But not from the cold**  
**Something is familiar**  
**Like a dream, I can reach but not quite hold**  
**I can sense you there**  
**Like a friend I've always known**  
**I'm arriving**  
**And it feels like I am home**

I dismounted the Nokk and bowed to it. Jack landed next to me. We turned to the glacier and walked towards it. I untied my hair, letting my hair fall, then I grabbed Jack's hand.

**I have always been a fortress**  
**Cold secrets deep inside**  
**You have secrets, too**  
**But you don't have to hide**

**Show yourself**  
**I'm dying to meet you**  
**Show yourself**  
**It's your turn**  
**Are you the one I've been looking for**  
**All of my life?**  
**Show yourself**  
**I'm ready to learn**  
**Ah-ah, ah-ah**  
**Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah**

I entered the cave with Jack and looked around. As I called out, Lights appeared and went down a tunnel. I smiled at Jack and we ran after them.

**I've never felt so certain**  
**All my life, I've been torn**  
**But I'm here for a reason**  
**Could it be the reason I was born?**  
**I have always been so different**  
**Normal rules did not apply**  
**Is this the day?**  
**Are you the way**  
**I finally find out why?**

I used my powers to get through the obstacles until I came to a dark room with the diamonds ice crystals floating.

**Show yourself**  
**I'm no longer trembling**  
**Here I am**  
**I've come so far**  
**You are the answer I've waited for**  
**All of my life**  
**Oh, show yourself**  
**Let me see who you are**

As I walked into the room the crystal formed the spirits. Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. They formed crystals. I used my powers to control them and lowered them onto the floor. It formed the symbol of the spirits on my mother's scarf. I looked back at Jack, who watched from the doorway. He motioned me to go on.

**Come to me now**  
**Open your door**  
**Don't make me wait**  
**One moment more**  
**Oh, come to me now**  
**Open your door**  
**Don't make me wait**  
**One moment more**

I stepped onto the middle symbol. Lights shot up to the ceiling. The whole room lit up with images of my mother with my father. then I saw my mother looking down at me.

"Mother."

I then felt Jack grab my hand.

"It's you, Elsa." He whispered.

I then realized what he meant.

I was the fifth spirit.

_**Where the Northwind meets the sea**_  
_**Ah-ah, ah-ah**_  
_**There's a river**_  
_**Ah-ah, ah-ah**_  
_**Full of memory**_

"_**Come, my darling, homeward bound**_" My mother sang to me

**I am found.**

Magic swirled around Jack and me. I looked down to see me in a new white dress. Jack was in a light blue suit with the same designs as mine.

**Show yourself**  
**Step into the power**  
**Grow yourself**  
**Into something new**

**_"You are the one you've been waiting for."_** Jack sang as he grabbed my hands and spun me around.

**All of my life**  
**All of your life**  
**Oh, show yourself**

I let go of Jack's hands and started to control the ice around us. It created a small snowstorm.

_**Ah-ah, ah-ah**_  
_**Ah-ah, ah-ah**_  
_**Ah-ah, ah-ah**_

I brought the snow down. When my vision cleared, I saw snow images from the past.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." I watched the younger me said to young Anna."

"I love you, Olaf!" she ran up and hugged the snowman.

"Wow," Jack said as he looked around. "This is... something."

"I'd say," I said as I watched a very familiar scene. The day I met Jack.

"Elsa, no fair." Young Anna said as she giggled.

"What? That wasn't me, but this one is." The young me said as I moved my hands around. Magic swirled around and soon a snowball appeared in her hand. Jack watched in amazement. He looked down at my hands.

The young me threw a snowball and hit him in the face. He shook it off and saw me staring in his direction, tossing a snowball in the air.

"Well, are you going to join us or not?" The young me asked.

He looked behind to see who I was talking to, but no one was there?

"Are you talking to me? Wait, can you see me?" He asked me.

"Of course, I can. Your standing right in front of me." I said as I threw the snowball at me.

Jack smiled and grabbed my shoulder. "I'll never forget that day."

He looked around. "Oh, remember that?"

I looked to see Jack reading a book with the teenager me while eating cupcakes. I grabbed one of the cupcakes and shoved it in his face.

"Ha, got ya!"

"Oh, it is on!" Jack said as he set the book down and came after me. I screamed and ran away."

"Where was that?" I asked.

"Near the fjord. I ended up dunking you in the water." Jack said with a smile.

I giggled. That was a fun day. Jack snuck me away from the castle for some alone time that day.

We continued to look around, seeing scenes from the past.

"Come on. You can do it."

"Here I stand, In the Light of Day."

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, High fly!"

"just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great Actually"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isle." I waved my hand and the statue disintegrated.

I then saw my parent. I walked closer.

"I love you. I need to tell you about my past, and where I'm from?"

"I'm listening."

"Elsa," Jack said as he pointed behind me.

I looked to see my father as a boy and my mother as a girl.

"Iduna!"

"What are you reading, your Majesty?"

"Just some outdated author."

I then heard a voice. I looked at the figure. It was my Grandfather. With a soldier.

"King Runeard, I'm sorry, I don't understand"

"Grandfather."

"We're bringing Arendelle's full guard.

"But they have given us no reason not to trust them." The soldier said.

"The Northuldra follow magic, which means we can never trust them."

"Grandfather?"

"Magic makes people feel too powerful. Too entitled, it makes them think they can defy the will of a king."

"That is not what magic does. That's just your fear. Fear is what can't be trusted."

Jack put his hand on my shoulder as we watched my grandfather and the soldier walk through a wall.

…

Jack's POV

"So, what now?" I asked.

Elsa waved her hand and followed them. I followed behind.

"Elsa. Wait." I said as I followed.

"You see, the Dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me."

_Dive down deep into her sound but not too far or you'll be drowned_.

"Elsa, Be careful."

She then stopped. She was at a ledge. Her breath was fogged up.

"They will come in celebrations, and then, we will know their size and strength. As you have welcomed us, We welcome you Our neighbors, our friends." Runeard echoed through the chamber.

Elsa tensed as if she was going to jump.

"Elsa, stop!" I grabbed her arms, spun her around, and looked at her.

"Jack, the truth is down there! I have to find it!"

"That's too far! It's too far. Let me go. I'm a spirit. I can withstand it."

She nodded. I moved her aside and jumped.

I landed. I looked ahead. People were watching some people ride reindeers. The Northulda leader walked up to King Runeard.

"King Runeard, the Dam isn't strengthening our waters, it's hurting the forest It's cutting off the North-!"

"Let's not discuss this here Let's meet on the fjord, have tea, find a solution," Runeard said.*

The village leader knelt to sip his tea. Then Runeard came at him with a sword.

"No!"

I immediately turned around to see Elsa, half-frozen.

"Elsa, what did I say?!"

She raised her hand. "Anna!"

She shot a blast out as she froze up completely

"ELSA! NOOOOO!"

_**Elsa is frozen!**_

_**What will Jack do?!**_

_**Keep reading to find out.**_

_**The song used in this Chapter is Show Yourself by Idina Menzel and Evan Rachel Wood.**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Next Right Thing

Chapter 9: The Next Right Thing

Jack's POV

"ELSA!" I ran up to the now ice statue of Elsa.

I cupped my hand on her face. "Why! Why did you do it?"

Tears fell onto her face. I kissed the frozen lips to see if a true loves kiss would unthaw her. Nothing.

"No, no." I dropped to the floor and sank into despair.

"She's gone," I whispered as my tears fell to the floor.

I sat there next to her for what seemed like forever.

Elsa's voice echoed in my mind. "Anna!"

I got up. "I have to get to Anna."

I flew out of the cavern, leaving Elsa behind.

I flew across the Dark sea and to the Enchanted Forest. I went back to the spot where we sent Anna and Olaf away. The ice trail was still there. But it was melting fast.

I flew over the path, but something was different. The drag marks stopped in the middle of the path.

"Where did you go, Anna?"

I looked over at the edge. There were ice particles that led into the river. I flew down to the river.

When I got down there, I followed the river. Until I saw the earth giants. I quietly went into the cave and landed at the bottom of the cave. I lit up the end of my staff.

"Where did they go?" I said. I then looked on the ground. A round little footprint.

"Olaf!" I called out. "Anna!"

I followed the tunnel until I came to a statue of King Runeard attacking the Northuldra leader.

"ANNA!"

I heard a faint sobbing noise. I ran towards it.

"Anna, there you are..." I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, sitting on the ground, was Anna, holding some stick, coals, and a carrot.

"Olaf, no," I said as I knelt to Anna.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"What?"

"What happened to Elsa?"

"I told her to stay behind. I felt it was too far and I told her to let me go. But she didn't listen. So she froze."

Anna started crying harder.

"Hey, come here," I said as I grabbed her. She cried up against me. "I'm here."

"But she's not." She whispered.

"I know."

…

Soon the morning light came up. Anna and I slept in the cave, me holding her through the night.

She cried a little as she woke up.

"Anna?"

She sniffled. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know."

She sighed.

_**I've seen dark before, but not like this**_  
_**This is cold, this is empty, this is numb**_  
_**The life I knew is over, the lights are out**_  
_**Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb**_

_**I follow you around, I always have**_  
_**But you've gone to a place I cannot find**_  
_**This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down**_

_**But a tiny voice whispers in my mind**_  
_**You are lost, hope is gone**_  
_**But you must go on**_  
_**And do the next right thing**_

_**Can there be a day beyond this night?**_  
_**I don't know anymore what is true**_  
_**I can't find my direction, I'm all alone**_  
_**The only star that guided me was you**_

I helped her up on her feet.

_**How to rise from the floor?**_  
_**But it's not you I'm rising for**_  
_**Just do the next right thing**_

_**Take a step, step again**_  
_**It is all that I can to do**_  
_**The next right thing**_

She walked to the ledge and started to climb it. I flew up to the top as she got to the top.

_**I won't look too far ahead**_  
_**It's too much for me to take**_  
_**But break it down to this next breath, this next step**_  
_**This next choice is one that I can make**_

We then started to walk towards the exit of the cave.

_**So, I'll walk through this night**_  
_**Stumbling blindly toward the light**_  
_**And do the next right thing**_

_**And, with it done, what comes then?**_  
_**When it's clear that everything will never be the same again**_  
_**Then I'll make the choice to hear that voice**_  
_**And do the next right thing**_

She looked off into the distance. I looked. It was the dam.

"The dam."

"We need to destroy it." She said as she walked away.

_**This was hard to write. But on with the story.**_

_**Make sure you stay tuned for more.**_

_**The Song Used in this Chapter was The Next Right Thing by Kristen Bell**_

_**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon**_


End file.
